


Withered Flower

by TimeParalysis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeParalysis/pseuds/TimeParalysis
Summary: Two agents fell victim to the Director’s ambitions. Truths about their random disappearance are uncovered when Agent Carolina comes back from the dead. She is looking for the Director and the only one who can find him is Epsilon. Epsilon remembers two certain AIs. Washington knows who’s AIs they belong to, he knows very well and know realizes why Sigma was never able to reach Metastability. He was missing those two AIs.





	Withered Flower

This book is under construction. If you have read what was on this previously, disregard it. I’m redoing the book.


End file.
